Nargarl
Name: Nagarl,Duōwéi jiāohù móguǐ(多维交互魔鬼), Iratus Versis Dæmonium Height: 102 meters Weight: Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Biting, slashing, and a fighting style using feet, hands, elbows, and knees (very simular to Muay Thai) Secondary Attacks: Flexable extendable finger blade (seemingly more refined and/or elegant as a fighting style) Primary Weapon: Cathode Ray Secondary Weapon: Acid ooze (short range) Overview: Nagarl is an highly intelligent but unrelentingly angry inter-dimensional beast. He goes on destruction sprees from universe to universe in order to make up for the eternity of boredom he had in the "Outside of the universe". He perceives anything smaller than him food or slaves, and anything bigger than him as an insult (as if it were boasting it's own greatness to him). When feeling like he has the energy to spare, he'll use his whip-like finger blade to cut his enemies into bleeding ribbons. Origin: Nargarl was born as the only creature to exist outside the universe. First starting out as a primordial worm he developed over-time into a sociopathic monster with a taste for destruction. No longer able to resist these urges Nagarl found the edge of one of the growing universes and crossed over in hopes of finding a diverse interesting world full of fascinating cultures and creatures...to EAT AND DESTROY! Nagarl had the uncanny ability to naturally navigate himself to dimensional rifts, thus he goes from universe to universe causing a wake of destruction in his path. An explanation for the "Outside of the Universe": According to the Big Bang Theory, the universe is always infinitely expanding. However, the space that the universe needs to continuously cover in order to expand is infinitely long and infinitely depleting. Anything not yet covered by the universe expansion, is know as the non-physical world. Not quite a void however, dwelling beyond the universes continuously growing reach, was Nagarl (the only organic creature to exist there) and a spirit like being called Zizabesk. Personality: Nagarl has a very short temper, although he tries to be somewhat relaxed typically something or someone sets him off in a blind rage that only ends when Nagarl gets his sadistic gratification. If there is a building taller than him, he destroys it. If there is a meteor larger than him, he throws it at a planet. If there is another kaiju around him, he wants nothing more than to make the inhabitants of a planet see he is more powerful than any kaiju. Of course Nagarl has been beaten down a few times, but when he wakes up from unconsciousness he goes off in a fury of hit and run planet deconstructions! When everything around him is reduced to ruble and there is nothing more to fight he becomes incredibly bored so he gets to the closest dimensional rift he can find to start again. Though Nagarl can be seen as intelligent, he never seems to use it, he always gets pissed off and starts really enjoying the destruction before he can think of anything benevolent productive or intellectual to do. Nagarl does have one quirk however that contradicts his typical behavior, for some strange motivation, Nagarl will ensure minimal damage on the first city and/or large area he arrives at on a planet with even very few casualties, and he'll even get defensive and almost territorial about the place. Congratulations Sichuan Province, Nagarl will refuse to damage you. *note: Nagarl is more angered, stressed, egotistical, and impulsive rather than evil, but he also is quite sadistic. It has also been confirmed that he is able to speak, but his voice is lost under all the snarling sound it makes, the only time any words can be made out is when he is roaring in his falsetto like manner. Physical Appearance: Nagarl has a long snout with a longer tendril like nose and bottom lip. His eyes are round and glowing, and above his eyes are something similar to an eyelash viper's key feature. Nagarl has long hair coming from his head. Nagarl has a black stripe that comes down from his eye to his jaw. He has an organic tube that goes from the bottom of his neck to under his jaw. He has blades coming out from his shoulders, elbows, and knees. He has a natural armband of spikes on his arms. His claws look like a strange spear blade. His right hand's pointer finger possesses a retractable flexible blade which he likes to whip around as a special fighting style. Yes those are nostrils under his eyes. What would happen if he obtained ultimate power?: If Nagarl were to access some ultimate power to make him even stronger he'd most likely be able to extend his finger blade so extraordinarily high in the sky that it goes up into space, and then brings it down and slices a planet in two! Of course this is all hypothetical, we can only hope that Nagarl never gets a hold of any ultimate power source. So what's so dangerous about him as an opponent?: Nagarl is no stranger to combat so he is actually well-versed in his own specific styles of fighting. Nagarl is more agile than he is strong. Here are his weapons: Hook like teeth - Spear head like claws - Strong neck and snout/nose for head butting - protruding blades on his body - Acidic Ooze he can spew out of his mouth - His whip like blade which extends out of his right index finger, this is intended to be super thin, however since Nagarl is more agile than strong he likes to continuously rapid slash on an opponent rather than chop them in half with it - and finally his high intensity cathode ray beam which he blasts from his mouth. Weakness: If it concerns a challenge or a threat to his pride, he can be duped into doing a lot of things, and falling into traps. He'll always underestimate his opponents (but with good reasons since he typically doesn't lose, but when he does, he is a really sore loser). Nagarl is extremely weak against extreme colds (Nagarl prefers humid and warm climates), however, after the negative effects of the cold wears off he goes into a berserk mode for a while (as a result of his intense hatred for the cold). Arid dry climates also tend to wear him down, a Kaiju made of sand may be a very irksome to him. Nuclear energies can be very harmful to him, mutants are effective against Nagarl. Edged attacks are also very effective to Nagarl, Nagarl has a tight muscular structure, more fit for taking blunt attacks (the majority of kaijus he fought previously were mostly impact inflicters) but his skin tears easily when it comes to edged attacks. Additional details: *His roar sounds like a Judas Priest falsetto. But Nagarl communicates mostly with a very gurgling flemmy growling type voice. *Nagarl's "Cathode Ray" he blasts from his mouth looks like this. Inflicts:Attacks- Weapons- Resists: Weaknesses: Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant